leah and bella
by Lucilu99
Summary: Leah imprints on damaged Bella Swan LEmonsss.. I suck at summarys


Leah-

"Ome on Leah, come to the beach. It will be fun." Emily took my hand, I hated it the stupid, werewolf gene. I went though. They all sat on the sand, talking. "I'm going on." I turned to Emily, walking. I hit something soft.  
"Can you watch where the fuck you walk Dammit!" A gril stood up, i looked her over, Curves like fucking crazy. And fo some reason it was sexy. I looked in her eyes, soft brown and i was lost. Nothing mattered, not tat sam was with Emily, not my father, mother, brother. My pack, My tribe, nothing. "I'm sorry."  
"Forget it. I'm sorry bad day." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Isabella Swan," I shook it not looking away from here eyes they were beautiful. "Do you have a name,"  
"Leah Clearwater,"  
"Well Leah Clearwater, I'm very sorry to run into you. It was nice to meet you." She started to walk away.  
"Wait, don't leave..."  
"Why?" She looked like I was crazy.  
"Maybe we can be friends."  
"I wil see you around Leah Clearwater." She promiesed, she started running, she was so fuxking sexy, she had on spandex shorts, that showed off all her fucking curves. Her ass bounced, perfectly. I starred after her, I was not even gay!  
"Leah, stop drooling." Paul boke me out of it.  
"Did...you...girl...fuck." Sam stutterede gene on in your was it was for passing the gene on in your case that couldn't be true.  
"She is beautiful don't you think?" I could still see her distinly, "We need a councel meeting." "Wait mom and dad will be so confused. She is a girl! A fucking woman." still watched her figure. "They will accpect it."  
"Admit it is fuck hot. We get to see Leah's lesbian pornos." Paul laughed. Sam called all the elders, Old Quil, mom dad, Billy. Paul, Embry, Jarred, Kim, Emily and Sam were all there. "What is wrong?" Billy had a beer in hand.  
"Leah imprinted."  
"That is perfect! Leah I'm so happy." Mom gussed.  
"She is a girl, Leah imprinted on Isabella Swan." That made all the face's drop, Paul was smirking "Are you sure?" Billy chocked "Positive, it is her. I have felt how Sam feels about Emily and Jarred with Kim. I know." I promiesed.  
"Well, there is nothing to be said, Imprint is imprint." Billy clairfied.  
"So when are you seeing her again?" Mom smiled prodly.  
"I don't have a fucking clue, I met her on the beach I ran inot her and she cussed me. She said I will see you later Leah Clearwater."  
"Isabella Swan is Charlie's daughter, that is no problem you seeing her. She is a dancer, a personal trainer. Charlie says it is crazy. She wants inot so fancy school, in Paris or something."  
"Not anymore, she wants Leah." Paul laughed, and wagged his eyebrows. "Come over to my house diner all of you. I will invite Charlie, and Isabella." billy wheeled himself to the phone. "Hello?" I knew that voice, it was what held me. She sounded tired. "Isabella, is your father there?"  
"Nope, At work I think."  
"Baby come on you are taking for fucking ever!" A man yelled, I saw red, she was with someone.  
"Shut the fuck up, get me my outfit," She sounded muffled like she tried to cover her yelling. "Sorry What cn I do for you?"  
"It is Billy Black, I was inviting you and your father to dinner, a game is on."  
"Oh Billy sure I will tell him."  
"Isabella get your fat ass in this now! You are keeping me waiting! Get naked, put this on, not a big deal! Is it so hard?" The man yelled again.  
"I am on my way dammit! I will tell him I have to go." The phone disconnected.  
"She does have afat ass Leah." Paul laughed "Wait till you see her." Jarred laughed to.  
"You got competion," Paul kept on. Charlie Swan called an hour later accepting Billy's dinner offer. I paced his kitchen, as mom and emily cooked, Seth and Jacob got there, they had no clue about werewolves. I heard Charlie Swan's car, he was alone. "Billy, I brouth Vitamin R." He had a case of beer in his arms.  
"Where is that daughter of yours?"  
"Her trainor, had her doing something, so she is on her way."  
"You don't like the trainor?" Billy looked over at me.  
"No, he. I was going to clip out. Renee, lets him alone with her all the time. He is alot older than her to. Then he said he had to get home to his husband." He laughed, I let out a breath. A nice car purred down the road it had to be here, it was a sports car. A two seater "That is hers?" Jacob had his nose against the glass. "That is a martain aston, they only made fifteen of those!" "Yea, Renee's new husband bought it for her or something." He scratched his head. She stepped out, in skinny jeans with holes in them. Fuck Me Heels, she was sexy as hell. I wanted to kiss her, and I was not into women. Jacob opened the door.  
"Well, well if it is not little Jacob Black. I hope you are not eating anymore worms." She laughed before wrapping his arms around her.  
"Only when you put them in a nice pie." "Isabella." Billy wheeled himself to her.  
"Hey Billy, is that a gray hair?" She laughed, before kneeling to hug him. "Are you crazy, I'm still young." he laughed with her before looking at me. "Leah Clearwater," She smiled. "Isabella Swan." "Let me introduce you, you probably remember, Harry, Old Quil, and Embry. Maybe Sue."  
"Yea, Embry, Jacob and I shaved Racheal's eyebrows." Embry turned back to her.  
"Little Isabella, not so little anymore." He hit her arm.  
"Yea, seven years does that." She laughed "This is Paul, Emily, Kim Jarred and Sam." Billy introduced all of them. "I'm Seth." He was so crushing on my Imprint. "Are you hungry?" Emily was handing out plates.  
"No thanks." She sat down beside Jacob, who was already eating, she had my little brother drooling, she noticed there would not be enough seats so she stood up, Emily handed me a plate "Go talk to her," Mom and Emily ushered me foreward. I sat in a love seat. "Want to sit?" I slid over a bit. "Thanks," She squezzed beside me, almost sitting on me. I liked it alot, Paul was smirking. "So Leah Clearwater tell me about you?"  
"Not much, I'm eighteen. Stay here, helping with tribal stuff,"  
"There is more to you than that Leah Clearwater." "You know my name is just Leah." I looked into her deep brown eyes, she shrugged. "So you just moved here right?"  
"Yea from phenoix."  
"Aren't you suppoesd to be really tan?"  
"Maybe thats why they kicked me out," Seth laughed obnoxisiosly. "Anyone back home?" He leaned close to her.  
"Nope, kido, don't waste time." She winked at me. Did she like me? "You dance?" Emily was on Sam's lap it made me want her on mine. "Yea, Ballet."  
"How long have you danced." "Bells, has danced since she could walk. Renee swore the whole time she was pregnant she would be a dancer." Charlie proud of his little girl. she shifted trying to fit in the seat. I handed my plate to Seth, he looked pissed but took it. I shifted, so her legs were over mine, I felt so much better with her closer. Paul wagged his eyebrows. He phone rang. she shifted her ass bushed my hand. She had a new fancy phone, the kind you unlocked with a finger print. I read over her shoulder, it was her mother.  
'Are you okay? How is Forks? How is Dance, tell me everything. Love you, mom. Oh yea, where is my pink skirt.'  
'Mom, Forks is great, Dance is dance, wonderful. I met someone, she is beautiful, I dont know everything yet. Your shirt is in the dry cleaners, you were suppoessed to get it monday. Love you to, Things with Charlie are good. Better than I hoped.' She put back in her pocket was she talking about me? "So can we hang out sometime?" "Sure thing Leah Clearwater, just here is my number." she took the phone I didn't know was in my back pocket out, and put her number in it. "Isabella Swan," I took it back.  
"I have to go..."  
"Right your bed time." Charlie laughed "When I ge inot the Paris univerity you won't laugh at my bed time ever again." "Bye Bells," Jacob kissed her cheek making me see red. "Goodbye Seth," She rubbed his hair, he made a face. She said bye to everyone, I followed her out.  
"Leah Clearwater," She opened her door and leaned her arms ov the door.  
"Bella,"  
"Leah Clearwater," She gave me a smile, and bit her lip. "You don't know how to flirt do you?"  
"I guess not."  
"What are you gunna do about?" "I'm gunna learn." "We will see know won't we? She shut her door. So she did like me. I walked back in.  
"You like my little girl don't you?" Charlie was glaring.  
"Sir'," I saw paul chuckle "Don't worry about it, Trust me Bella, wait what do they call it?" He looked at Jacob. "Swings that way." Jacob finished. I noticed seth was already gone.  
"Bye Billy, Harry. Fishing trip in the morning." he went to his cruiser.  
"Leah, Leah, Leah. We have to watch you guys make out." Paul winked. It took me two days to work up the nerve to talk to Bella. We were going to meet at the beach, everyone went covering it saying hey were just not busy. Iwas there fiften minutes when she showed up, in a pair of sweatpants and a strapless shirt. "Leah Clearwater." She hugged me.  
"Isabella Swan."  
"Are you flirting with me?" She acted shocked. "Depends,"  
"On?"  
"If you want me to?" "I havn't decided yet." She to the water, she rolled her jeans up below her knees getting the water on her feet, I was in shorts so I was fine.  
"You like it in Forks?"  
"I like La Push." She whispered, a huge wave hit her, she screamed. Then laughed, it was warm today, sunny a bit. I noticed the pack the guys watchin expectantly. Emily and Sam looking happy, Emily nodded her head. "Are you cold?" "Not really." She took a step back rolling her keans up higher, abouve her knees. "You ever been surffing?" "I love surfing, we got to clifornia every summer, it is wonderful. Can you surf? I can't do it alone I have to help, But i love the water,"  
"A Little," "We have to surf sometime." She kicked water at me, it was not cold to me. She laughed, I grabbed her, and picked her up swinging her around, she was nothing, I felt her breasts on my arms it was nice.  
"Leah Clearwater, you put me down this instant!" She screamed. I dropped her she shobed my arm, I played hurt.  
"You hurt my arm." "To bad so sad." She stuck her bottom lip out at me. "You are sexy as hell you know that?" I ust came out.  
"You think so?" She faced me, her back to the ocean. She trailed her finer up my arm. "Yep,"  
"Have you ever had a girl friend?" She stopped at my elbow.  
"No, you?"  
"Emma, she was my best friend. We broke up, after, I started focusing more on dance, after something happened, she dropped fourteen floors, just jumped, no warning. Fell in the middle of trafic. She hit a taxi, and died instantly. She left note, Forgive me. Is all she had to say seventeen years of life, two younger sisters, a younger brother, a mom and dad forgive me is all she had to say."  
"How long have you known you were this way?"  
"I was born this way. My first kiss was a girl, I can't change how I was born I don't want to. You?"  
"You are the first girl I ahve ee felt attraction to." "Good I'm a great teacher," She whispered. "You cold now?" She nodded, she turned back around, I pulled her to ,e wrapping my arms around her waist we sat there looking at the ocean "When I was in third grade. I told my mom, I was a mess, i kissed a girl at recess. I told I didn't like boys like normal girls, I didn't want to marry a boy. I wanted to a girl. She held me and told me it was okay to love a girl, love can be misspelled, sloppy, but it still works and it always enough. I knew then nothing else mattered, I knew who I was." She leaned closer to me. Ringing, She reached down her shirt. "Isabella Marie, where the hell are you! You are late for practice!" A man yelled "Shit i'm on my way,"  
"You are in so much trouble!" The man yelled.  
"I'm sorry I ahve to go Leah Clearwater. Call me," She nit her lip.  
"I will,"  
"Good, now kiss me." She was shorter than my 5'11. I leaned down it was two small pecks, but still a kiss.  
"Bye Bella.  
"I will talk to you soon Leah Clearwater." She promised winking. Paul was gaping "You know Leah that is bit hot," Embry wiggled his eyebrows. "Se is great," I smiled, just thinking about the way she felt in my arms. "She likes you a lot," Emily pat the grona beside her, I sat. For once I felt whole, the whole Sam left was gone. Everything ffelt right.  
"When are you going to tell her?" Sam's voice was not strained like the normal way he spoke to me. "I don't know"  
"You have to soon, really Leah, it will be better when she knows."  
"Ten says she freaks, Kim did." Jarred looked at his imprint "No she hakes it off, I know Bella. She grew up summers with those stories. Billy told thm to her like Jacob and me. She loved the one about protectors. Forever anytime she saw us she had to be human, I was a wolf and Jacob a cold one, I had to imprint on her, so she could be safe. She loves those stories." Embry Promised "Yea," I texted her. 'Can we talk tonight? The beach at eight?' 'Alright.' She text back. She started down the sand, at eight thirty, I knew everyone was there, just wawtching out of sight "So whats up,"  
"Your late,"  
"My coach was being an ass, He is a bit of an ass sometimes." I took her hand "Bella, do you remember, when you were little, and Billy told you those stories about Imprints, and shapeshifters."  
"Yea,"  
"What if I said they were ture?"  
"I would say I know. It does not take a genious. I have that memorized. Your tempature, the way you looked at me. The way billy acted. The way Sam, Jarred, and Paul are. Tall and Strong,"  
"How the hell are you so smart?" "Its a tallent. I didn't think about it. I never heard a female wolf, ever. Trust me Leah, I read Ephriam's jurnols, the ones that were translated. Billy informed this pale face." She laughed. I don't know why but I kissed her hard. I picked her up, her legs went around my waist, she as perfect. Her lips were soft they tasted like cotton candy, My hands griped her huge ass. Squeezing it, she grinded closer, I had never been on this side, I had never held someone up. She was not heavy at all. I was flodded I knew it. I fell down cathcing us, sitting down as she straddled me, kissing me I travled up and down her back, It was bare, i noticed she was in a sports bra a work out shit or something. Her shorts were spandex, i felt she had no underwear on. Her hands were tighting in my hair, She started kissing away from my mouth, my cheeks, my forhead, my nose. Placing one on my lips, going down my neck, she was good at this, sucking at my neck, I knew I was probably goning to have a mark, but right now I jus wanted her to kiss me, she did kissing down my neck my collar done, she kissed up my jaw. Nitting my earlobe, that fucking drove me crazy. She blew softly in my ear, I had only even been with Sam and he never did anything like this, as she sucked on my earlobe, I rubbed down her back, and felt points, like ear rings, right above her waist. "My back dimples are peirced." She whispered, kissing again, They were sexy they felt nice , i could only imagine what they looked like, I felt her naval ring, pressed against me. I rubbed her Down her thighs, Feeling er leg were perfectly soft, no hair at all. "Bella," I groaned as she hit the spot right at the base of my neck. Paul had to be dying watching this. I heard her phone ring, and felt it against my chest, she looked pissed and took it out. She looked at it.  
"This is Isabella Swan, I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep," She made a beep sound "Hey baby, this is your mom. I was calling to see how you were. I hope you are having fun. I love you call me please." She threw it back in her shirt, and went back to my neck, "Tell me to stop." She whispered pulling at the bottom of my shirt, it was like nine, the beahwas empty. The only that might be there was the pack and Imprints. "Take it off," She did. I had no curves I was shaped like a man, Muscles, nothing like her, she had perfect breast, an ass. I had a bra on. She slid lower on my lap, Kissing, down the side of my bra. She ranher fingers over my arms, Kissing, sucking, nipping, at my skin. The hikkies I would have were growing in number. her phonerang again. "What the fuck do you want!" She answered.  
"That is a nice way to greet your father."  
"Sorry Charlie, I'm on my way. Did mom call you?" "Yea, she was worried she thinks you are avoiding he. She is on the other line, saying if you dont talk to her, she is getting on a plane." "Okay, I'm on my way." She hungit up and kissed my lips.  
"I will see you tommorow."  
"Good. I don't have practice, so I'm free all day." She kissed my neck. "Those are going to be some nice hikkies,"  
"You like making those do you?"  
"You will have to see wont you." She slid my shirt over my arms like I was child. I walked her to her car.  
"Be safe," I kissed her, she got in her car, it was all leather, a perfect sound system. She rolled the window down, kissing me once more. She reved the engine, backing out like nothing, not even looking, she sped alot, going at least fifty, around a curve not bothering to stop, "That was hot Leah," Paul came behind me. "Thanks Paul, I'm going home now."  
"Damn she does like o give hikkies out dont she?" He examined my neck.  
"Are they noticable?"  
"Yea, this one expeccailly." He touched my neck. I went home, Mom Dad and Seth were on the couch. He started cracking up, Mom and Dad shook their heads.  
"What?" "Nothing, normaly you dont come home with sex hair and Hikkies up and down your neck." Seth pointed out.  
"Shut-up seth." "Who was it?"  
"It is none of your buisness, Seth."  
"Is it who I think it is?" Mom smiled "Yep, I explained everything." Seth looked so confused.  
I didn't sleep, thinking about her the way her hands felt on me. "Leah, there is a big swell coming in take her to swim, it is warm, billy called her house. Charlie, said she was making him breakfast." Emily, was over my bed, holding a bikini.  
"No way am I wearing that." "You have this over it." She had a swim shirt to go over it. "Text her and tell her," She handed me my phone. 'Hey, Swimming? Beach at noon?' It was eleven thirty.  
'Okay,' "Get dressed hurry up, Paul was righ she did give you hikkies." I looked in my mirror, on my closets. A huge purple one right under the left side of my jaw, one below my collar one. I dressed. I hoped she would be in a bikini. A sexy one. My bottoms were black normal bottoms, not tying just sliding on, A blue swim shirt. "I'm leaving." I ran down stairs,  
"Are you spending the day with Bella?" "She is, and Bella is probably on her way so go on." Emily walked with me. I spotted her car, once again driving like a was going way to fast and slid into a parking stop before another car could get in it. I went to her car. She opened her door, my jaw dropped, she was in a string bikini, her top covering nothing but her nipple. Red it looked perfect on her pale skin, the strings were white, her bottoms, were barely covering her ass they were white with red strings. She was so sexy, her hair up, her peircings were sexy, her naval held a sliver ring with a dimond on it a real one. Her back dimples were ten tiems more sexy than I would have thought. She had a tattoo, on her left hip, a pair of ballet shoes, her long curly hair, hitting te small of her back, were her curls natural?  
"Leah Clearwater," She smirked when she saw me watching her. She walked down to the beach, Once again I noticed the pack, just watching Paul had a smirk, Guys jaws dropped looking at my Bella, I noticed shee had her phone in one of those things you hooked to your arm. "You know when I little Charlie took me out on his boat, I fell over, that was when I learned to swim. He told me sink or swim. Jacob jumped in after me, and I almost drowned him, because he couldn't swim either." She laughed, "How the hell do you get those done?" I touched the dimond planted in her back dimples.  
"I don't exactly know, I was drunk and High. I woke up them, They hurt like hell for the first week. Now they just stay there."  
"The tattoo?"  
"It was my fifteeth birthday, we had fake IDs my friend Ayden, he got them from his dad. i just don't know. My mom flipped shit. I told her, it was fake, she believed it for like a month."  
"Tribal tattoo." She trached the one on my shoulder. "Your belly button?"  
"My sixteeth birthday, It was nothing. I don't know exactly why I get peircing, but I do. I love them, and My tattoo's. My step sister, she is like twenty five. She dated this guy and got his name on her, they broke uo now she has his name on her forever. Dumbest decision ever," She laughed "Tell me about your trainor."  
"JD, he has been my coach since I was nine. He is married, to his husband Aarron. His daughter Ava, and their son David. They are like family. I don't know how much they get paid for working with me, but they up and moved with me they live in Seatle."  
"You are applying to school's?"  
"Yea Aaron, homeschools me. i have applied to Juliard, a school in paris. One in california, and seatle preforming arts. I want to open a dance school. The thing about ballett is it is so judged. You think tutu's and classical. No, that would be so borning."  
"You have to dance for me,"  
"I will one day. But right now, I want to fell the water." She started to the water, she squealed when the water hit her toes. "Is is cold?" "God yes," She laughed, but went deeper. "What does it feel like to never be cold?"  
"I miss the cold sometimes,"  
"Why. I love the heat, the sun." He closed her eyes and tilted her head back lettingthe sun hit her face.  
"I don't know, sometimes, you wonder how it feels to be human again."  
"You are human as you feel." She had her handson her hips and god she was sexy. She went deeper in the water.  
"I love your hair."  
"Thanks, it is so hard to deal with sometimes. It is so long, and th curls."  
"Are natural?" she turned to me "Yea," I watched the huge wave that would for sure, hit her hair come closer. It hit her she squealed again, Her hair was wet, not all of it, but it was wet. "You knew that would do that." She pushed me again, her hair was a mess, now. She walked out, she went under coming up her hair all pushed back, it hit her ass now.  
"It is long." I touched it.  
"No, don't touch it meanie." The water was at her breasts, as she walked, hitting just below mine.  
"Oh poor baby."  
"No, i'm going to have an afro when it drys." She pushed, me trying to make me move, I stayed put. "Not all of us are as strong as you." She crossed her arms, the beach was mostly empty, I could see Seth, Quil and Jacob, it was like it was a fuck reunion. The pack was there, imprints. The elders, Old Quil, mom, dad, Billy. Watching Sethh, Quil and Jacob were watching confused, mom and dad happily, Paul and Embry waitin for something to happen, Emily and Sam smileing happily. I knew they felt bad about their imprint on eachother. Kim and Jarred to, Billy and Harry were looking through old notebooks, I knew we were legend in the making.  
"You are not nice you know that." I grabbed her, "I never claimed to be," She pulled away.  
"Oh poor Bella," She flipped me off, for the first time, I noticed her nails they were perfect, those fake one, you get at solons.  
"Fuck you."  
"Gladly." I laughed "And I'm the mean one." She took my hand from under the water, she had such small hands. "You are the mean one, I'm just horney." I whispered in her ear.  
"Maybe we should do something about that." She whispered back "I like where your head's at Swan," She rolled her eyes. Her phone rang "What is it with you and that phone,"  
"I'm popular sue me," She took it out of the pouch thing, She turned awya from me. She laghed at whoever it was.  
"May I ask why you are texting me asking me to kiss you?" She showed it to me "Not me, I don't even have my phone." I noticed a glance from Paul. "Paul, he thinks this is hot as he says." she pressed the button on the bottom, Her screen saver was her, in a sexy leather suit with a guy shirtless in what looked kindof like jeans and kind of didn't.  
"That was a preformance, not long ago."  
"If you have pictures like that I need to go through this."  
"Come on," She pulled me to the shore. Tw towel were conviently, laid. She sat, I sat behind her, she leaned back sitting on my lap.  
"Okay, let me guess you have some nudes?"  
"Some?" She laughed. She went through her pictures. The first one, was ones of her and a african american guy, "JD, my trainer." she explained, One that I loved she was in some kind of suit, that was sex, turned to the side, the curve of her breast, her ass perfctly hugged in the costume. "That was a uniform, I loved that one," She went through a bunch more, pictures of her, her mom, her trainor his family, her stepdad and his daughter. Some sexy nudeds she skippe past some, saying, when I saw those it woul be in person. Then a girl, that kind of looked like a guy short hair, half of it shaved off, eyebrow peirced. a sleeve of tattoo's "Thats her?"  
"Yea, Emma." More of her, and Bella. One she had er tounge out, her tounge was peirced, Some i didn't really want to see, Bella had her tounge between her lips. Then one of Bella with a bunh of kids. "That was a class I taught it was great to watch them learn like that." More of Bella like that. Then one, Bella was in a black dress, her eyes covered in blackmakeup she looked pretty bad ass. A guy holding her up, on his hands above his head.  
"That one was awesome, that was at a college, I preformed with him, he was so cool. I called him the hlk, he threw me around the whole time like it was nothing." She scrolled through somemore of those. Until she got to the last one, she was standing, in front of a house, Then her viedos. "This was the class I taught." It wa some little kids dancing they were so cute. "They were really good." "You taught them that whole thing?" she nodded, then she tried to scrool past it but i caught it. It was her and Emma, another guy, and someother girl. They were in a bedroom. Looking away, like they didn't know they were being recorded. The guy tired to rap a song.  
"No bitch I'ts like this." Bella rapped the whole song not missing a word. "I think you have had enough." Emma took a joint from between her fingers.  
"She tried to skip the next one to. I knew the song, It was Why, by rascal flats, Bella stood beside an older woman, and three kids, they were holding her up. "Her funeral." She didn't let it finish. Another one. "Happy seventeenth birthday are you ready?" Her mom had her hands over Bella's eyes, Someone holding the camera. A car with a huge bow on he hood, her eyes were let go.  
"It this? Holy Shit! A Car! Fuck, a car! A car! Keys where are my keys!" She screamed. Then another one of her in the car, someone was taking it of her. "My Love here is a wonderful driver her new dream is a nasscar." The other girl and guy were in the back seat, "It is Three in the morning, the streets are empty, normal time is fifteen mintues from here to her house. We are going to see how fast she can get that. Ayden's recrod being nine minutes." I knew that voice, It was Emma.  
"One, Two, Three!" They yelled and Bella took off, You could hear her car. She turned the wheel hard. Again and Again. "Seven minutes, 42 seconds," The camera pointed to the back a guy was holding a stop watch. "I beat the record! What!" She screamed and the camera got cut off. "You cant watch me dance on camera," she passed some. "Ava singing it like Bel taught you!" This five year old rapped, like a professional.  
"Wow, how in the hell do you teach someone like that?" A voice, I recognized as Emma's. Then it went off.  
"Bella, likes to drive like a cool kid," The other girl turned the camera to her then turned it to bella who was sterring wth her knee texting, looking at the road, every few seconds.  
"Why are you recording me?" She turned to the girl, grabbing the whell with one hand at the bottom.  
"Because when you drive nacsacr they will want to see this," Bella flipped her off "Fuck you."  
"Thats Aydens job." "I don't want to hear about your sex life." Bella webt back to steering withher knee.  
"Oh I read about your, You like to sext dont? Tell Emma to get a password. I must say, I learn how sext with Ayden from you. I hate to tell you Emma can't sext,"  
"I know."  
"How you taking the breakup?"  
"Why are you taping my therpy session?" "To show you in the future. And to remind you to make sure your next bitch can sext,"  
"Fine, I'm great. Did you just say that?  
"What?"  
"You said my next bitch,"  
"Never mind."  
"She said that didn't she?"  
"She just said that, you got pissed off, and said that she was a bitch and you didn't know why you thought you loved her."  
"Whatever, you know I would never say that. Now if you please, I need your cash if you want me to go buy."  
"Remind me they only let you go in?" The camera pointed to a appartment building "Do you plan, on getting raped I can let go on in. You need to earn respect. Everyone knows not to fuck with me,"  
"Cause your a bitch," "Thanks babe, now money. You owe me that joint dont lie you smoked it. Now will turn the camera off and erase it. We are talking about illegal substanes." The camera followed her then went down,  
"Hey Bell, Its Em, just wanted to wish you the best today, good luck with the preformance. Sorry I can't make it. I have plans." The Emma, was laying in a bed. "That her last day." She looked away, "Bella!"  
"Hey look where I am, top of the effle tower!" Her picture was small in the corner, then a ladscape."  
"Don't jump." Emma laughed "Ayden coke her for me?"  
"How are the classes."  
"They are fucking perfect!"  
"Well we love you lots! Have fun, don't get to drunk!" The girl laughed,  
"Whatever, bye!"  
"Thats all, my pictures and viedos." She pressed the home button again. She locked it. "When You want in my phone do this." She slid it to to the right and pressed 5863 "Why 5863?"  
"Dont know." she was lying. "I'm so tired," It was getting dark. She leaned against me,  
"Your hair is an afro." I ran my fingers through it.  
"I told you." "Hey Leah, Sam's staring up a bonfire, your dad is grilling." Emily winked "Bella, this is my cousin Emily," "Hey," "You wanna come?" "Sure, I want to get dressed, I have clothes in my car." We walked to her car. She reached through a duffle bag. She found a pair of cut of botty shorts. "You want these they will fit, trust me they will," She handed me a pair of knee length shorts. I pulled them over the swim bottoms, they fit me, so I knew they were to tight on her, the waist was squeezing. She had a perfectly small waist, just a huge ass. She had a tanktop. and sandals. "Ready?" I took her hand. "Bella whats up." Jacob hugged her.  
"Just the sky," "It is nice to meet you formaly, I'm Sue, Leah's mom," Mom hugged her. "Nice to meet you to." Dad,introduced himself offically so id the pack, Paul making a face. Seth just stood confused, like Quil and Jacob. She sat between my legs, running her nails, up and down my arm. "You went to Paris?" Kim and Jarred were beside us. Kim and Jarred were not into PDA, so he was just holding her hand "Yea, I love to travel."  
"I have always wanted to travel." Kim smiled at me, Paul kept wagging his eyebrows. Seth, Jacob and Quil were so confused, they knew I was not gay. She started trailing her nails up my leg, Over the shorts she gave me, "It is fun." She leaned closer to me. "Food's done." Dad called. I got up, and got a plate. I came back and she sat against me again. She picked through my plate. Deciding what she wanted.  
"Do you plan on doing everything likr that?" She tore a peice off a hot dog instead of just bitting it. She just nodded, "I tried having acrlic nails, but cooking and cleaning, they just get dirty and break." Emily took one of herhands "They do take alot of up keep, to much really." "You have small hands," I commented "I do not, you just have freakishly large hands."She huffed, taking the vibrating phone from the thing hooked to her arm.  
'Question, how do I answer, Does my ass look fake?' Ayden's text read 'No, I love your ass, i think it is perfect,'  
'Always trust B's judgement.'  
'Who asked you that anyway?'  
'Kaylin,'  
'Her ass is fake.'  
'What can I say. Did you know, now she had her boobs done and she is taking up dancing? She did her hair black and got a perm or some shit.'  
'Should I be flattered or worried?'  
'Worried, very worried! It is scary, I miss you, and Emma. Heather won't talk to anyone she sits there.'  
'Me to. Tell Heather, I can make it there in a day and I will put her fingers in a blender, and make her drink them,'  
'You think you could be here in a day?'  
'Ayden I'm not driving right now. If you excuse me, I am sitting in a very sexy womans lap.'  
'How dare you? I'm appaled at you! i thought you were going to deided you can't live without me and I would turn you straight,'  
'I your dreams.'  
'I will always love you,'  
'I know, I know. Who doesn't.'  
'Heather, she is pissed at you at the moment she is reading the messages.' 'What did I do?'  
'You were supposed to marry me, and be sister wives.'  
'Oh yea, I'm sorry.'  
'Emma's sister came by, wanted to know your new number.' I felt her tense.  
'What did she want?'  
'She had a silver tin box, said it had to get to you. She needed to give you a message.'  
'What the fuck does that mean? Emma's been dead for almost a year.'  
'I think she hit the pills to hard, she is fourteen now you know.'  
'The pills?'  
'She was in a hospitial, tried to kill herself, then tried to dig Emma up, like a month ago.'  
'She wants to talk to me!'  
'Yea, I have the box right here, there is a lock with a combonation, you would know the code.'  
'5863,'  
'Oh, notes, the notes. Pictures, a napkin with your old number on it. A CD, an opened condom? her suiside note. and a scrap of leather.'  
'Keep it all, burn it for all I care.'  
'Is the CD a sex tape, I can get off to?'  
'I don't know.' 'It is the video of same love you danced to, with her.'  
'Keep it, I don't want. I already ge informed when someone likes it on youtube.' 'Screen shots of your messages to her,'  
'Why the hell did she want me to have this! We stopped talking over three months before she jumped.'  
'Seems like she blames you,'  
'I did not push her, she jumped. I never made that choice she did! She jumped, she made that choice. i never told her to jump out a fucking window.' She seemed to be convining herself more than them.  
'We know that, her parents know that. This chick is just crazy.'  
'I don't know why the hell she wants me to have any of that, I don't want it, I don't need it. I don't want to think about how much of a coward she was. How selfish, how insane, dumb, and just fucked up.'  
'Let it out tell us all about it,'  
'Whatever burn the shit, send it back. If she comes back, take her to Emma's room and let her see who her sister is, who she really was,'  
'Emma was crazy, the last year, what happened?'  
'I don't know, she started that writting shit on her walls her arms her stomach, her legs.'  
'Wait Heather found something at the end of the tape. 'Hey if you are reading this, I have done it. I have made the choice. I'm sorry that I hurt you all. Expeccaly you B, all you ever were was there. This tape was the happiest day of my life, thank you for sharring it with me B. And Heather, and You A. Kiss my parents tell mom she was the best tell Eliza, Eric, Erin, I love them to and to never give up.' She says,'  
'Burn the damn CD, Tell her sister to fuck off and let is all get on with our lives.'  
'You got it babe, Heather has the lighter, I better go get it away from her.' She lsid it back in her arm thing.

"You know I'm here." I whispered in her ear, though I knew the pack could hear. She nodded, playing with my fingers, tracing the lines with her nails.  
"I have to go home," She whispered. "Okay," She pulled me up with her hand. "Bye dear, you have to come over and have dinner with us," Mom hugged her, Without another goodbye we started to her car,  
"Kiss me Leah," She was pressed against her car. I did, as always her lips were soft but not gentle like last night.  
"Come on," She got in the driver side, I got in the passenger. Instructing her to our house. When we got there, I took her to my room locking it behind us, pulling my curtains.  
"Are you sure?" She whispered "Postivive." She nodded and kissed me pulling the swim shirt over my head. Then trailing her finger nails up and down my sides. She pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over hers, She reached behind her untieing the string aound her back, then her neck. It fell to the floor. I was frozen, they were beautiful, I knew they had to be but they were fucking perfect. I had seen other girls naked sure, I knew I had no tits, I ad seen big tits, I ad seen small ones, I had seen fake ones that were supposed to be perfect, none made it close to hers. I looked back to her and she was smirking. "Leah," She kissed me, hard, and hungry. I had never been really attented to in bed, Sam knew what he wanted and he got it. I never really got what I wanted. She unbuttoned her shorts and they fell to the floor, Then both sides, of her bottoms. She stood in front of me naked. I knew I had hair, she was bare, she was snowy white like the rest over her. Then what I could see from here was perfect pink. I ached to touch her, I was frozen I had noclue what she wanted. She seemed to get it, so she pulled down the shorts she had given me, leaving me in my bikini. "Tell me to stop," She unhooked my top not tying like hers. Sliding it over my head. She smiled she touched my lip with one finger, the other hand on my hip she trailed it down my neck between my boobs, then circling one. Until with no waning pinched my nipple. She pushed me on the bed. Straddling me, I reached to touch her, she pinned them above my head. "Keep them there," She trailed her finger tips down my belly button. Tracing my waist band, She slid them down, she bit her looking me over. "Isabella," I whispered, wanting something I just didnt know what. She got up off me, standing by my bed. Touching me with her finger tips, My cheek, trailing down my side, my leg. She touched me, where I wanted her, not exactly but the mound. She trailed down with her pinky finger, runing over it. I gasped when she slid one finger in me. I was panting, she pulled it out, i knew i was wet she trailed it up my body.  
"I'm going to make you scream, Your going to forget your name." She whispered straddling me, i felt her warmth and wettness, on my stomach, she licked down my chin. Sucking my brest missing my nipple purposely. Down my hip, licking sround my Belly button, she licked her way down, Her warm wet tounge, swept over me. she kept going, she kissed down my legs, scotting down as she went kissing my ancle. I had never been given oral pleasure. What thell was I using these words. "Your skins soft and beautiful, Like you. Your so wet," She ran one finger over me again. She finnaly got there, placing one open kiss over me. "Mmm...You taste good." She pushed my knee's up, so my legs were bent. Her right between my legs. She licked once, I moaned god that felt good. She sucked on me. "So perfect and pink, you taste so fucking good." She licked again, Then with not a warning slid two fingers in me. stil licking, and kissing. I wanted to do something, "Keep those hands right there," She looked up at me, and I did. "Bella," I groaned, as she kissed, "Oh god My Bella," Did I jsut call her mine? She bit on my cilt and I was over screaming, her name. Thats where things got fuzzy.  
"You feel good don't you,your eyes have rolle back. I'm making you feel good," Sh bit my nipple. She didn't like o warn you about these things, she just did it, She refused to let me touch her. She made me stay put, whispered dirty things in my ear. "You like this don't you. Tell me wha do you want me to do? This?" She licked my nipple. "This?" She bit my ear lobe, blowing her words in my ear. "This?" She slid her finger in me. That was the last thing I remembered. 'Leah, you blacked out after screaming my name louder than I thought possible. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. By the way sorry for all the hikkies, I can't resist. I would have stayed longer but, Something important came up. Bella' A note read. I knew I had patrol the whole pack did and no way was this staying out of my head. I got dressed and found mom and dad down stairs. Mom smiled and hummed as she was cooked. "Morning," I was beyond happy. I went out the door phasing as soon as I was in the frorest. Paul-what did you do last night Leah. And it all ran through my head. Embry-That is hot.

Bella "What is so important JD?" I yelled, thinking of my Leah in the bed,  
"This," There was Sanhez I had worked with him and I loved him. Then Caleb we hated each other, and it was mutual, he handed me a paper I read over it "Italy?" I whispered "Yes, we only have three months. That is why we have Caleb and Sanchez." "Why I'm not even in school yet."  
"Because, I may have slipped a white lie." JD laughed "I'm pretneding I didn't hear that. Now tell me what I'm dancing to."  
"A new number, I'm not the only one, Sam Smith."  
"We have three months we can't corograph and learn. Prefect it."  
"Yes, you are. Then we want you to dance Same love."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"Why!" The story slipped in my head, for once everyone was silent.  
"Because okay! That was our routine! We danced to that."  
"Shes right, I can't do that. She was the one who corographed that one."  
"I'll be right back." I walked through a door.  
"Dude, you can't make her do that one. Trust me. We did that, Emma, and Bella practiced that over and over. They did it, when they were mad, sad, naked. She won't dacne to that, ever."  
"What about Heather?"  
"She is not that limber, have you ever watched the fucking thing. Half of it Bella's in the air, They flip ver each other, Turns that no one else can do. Bella wont dance it with me for sure, if you have not noticed we don't get along. I'm pretty sure, after I screwed Heather, broke her and that other kid up, she hates me." "She will do it, I know she will. You have not seen her the last two weeks, Bella's different. Smiles more, she can say her name with out crying."  
"I don't cry, it made me sick. I threw up thank you, Caleb you know the routine," After having enough of there gosip "What is it with that routine?" Sanchez crossed his arms "Emma, killed herself as you know. That was my song, the song she designated. Because it all fits me, I told my mother in third grade. So just play the fucking song." I yelled, standing in the middle of the floor, "And I swear to god you drop me and I will castrate you," He worked it perfectly, grabbing me the way Emma did. I did't want to think about her.  
"You know you get a bit handys when we dance." I stepped away covering how I felt "You know you like it baby girl." He touched my lip I smacked it away "Caleb waste your time later. This is the song. Natrually, Bella you are cheating, Sanchez being your main man, aand Caleb your boytoy,"  
"Oh I'm a boy toy."  
"No your a tool."  
"Biker later, Now being older than the rest of you Sanhez shall demonstrate. I know, to your huge dislike Isabella, you kiss the opisite sex."  
"Just get her drunk she won't mind."  
"Do you ever shutup."  
"Okay, from the begining of the song, I want you to here, and Bella Is infront. This dance is full of passion, anger jelousy, Love, betrayal."  
"So Bella's life?" Caleb laughed "Fuck you,"  
"Gladly."  
"Your an pain in ass."  
"Sure, lets llet out that dirty little secret of yours."  
"I don't have a clue what you are talking about."  
"Your a liar, you know who I'm talking about."  
"Fuck off, okay, you don't know shit."  
"We'll give you to a moment." Sanchez and JD steped out "Really your not a cheat."  
"You don't know anything."  
"I don't because I'm pretty sure, that You an Emma were stil together and you were with what was her name Vanessa?" "I don't know what you mean."  
"Bella you are a cheater and we all fucking know it. Emma knew it. You slept around all damn time, but she over looked it beacause she loved you." He yelled "No,"  
"Yes, I have proof, Emma had proof, pictures. She kept them in a folder you know. I have if you want to see it."  
"What the hell do you want Caleb! Okay, I cheated on Emma, why do you care! And it was once!"  
"Because he jumped 14 floors! Thanks to you!" "I did not push her! She jumped on her own!"  
"Really? Because last I heard you were arguing on the phone, you told her to go fuck herself and she jumped."  
"Fuck off does not mean jump off a building."  
"Yea, tell me, you didn't love her did you!"  
"You don't know anything! You wanna know why me and Emma split?"  
"Why?"  
"Because, we were going in different directions, and it was her idea!"  
"Because you slept around on her!"  
"One time dammit I was out of the fucking country! I'm pretty sure, being drunk and then someone kisses you does not count as cheating."  
"Yea, you went to her hotel room."  
"Yea then went to the hospitial for acohol posining, because I drank to much!"  
"Emma trusted you. With her life, The notebook she wrote to you I read it. She trusted you with her imprefections she wrote, You were her first her only. You got her fucking Vcard. Thats a big deal, To her it was. You were her first kiss, were you not? She wrote how you knew you had the perfect body, you loved to show it off, and show the world you were perfect. But thats not the truth is it? The truth is you are a bitch, you are a fucking ass. Emma didn't get your Vcard did she? No, and you were what fifteen when you and Emma hooked up? So who was your first I mean? We never heard anyone before her, never saw you with anyone serious. So I went digging, and I found the police report. The year you disappered, no word fourteen. You never told anyone? Not even Emma, who tol you anything, and everything. But you kept secrets? You like secrets don't you?"  
"Fuck you! You don't know shit!" He was hitting a nerve and he knew it "Really? You and Emma were seperated six months before she jumped, how many girls did you go through? Because look at your facebook, there are so many I cant count."  
"I'm done, I'm not talking to you. For once in my life, I hope someones jumps off a fucking building." I went outside to find JD and Sanchez "Are you okay?" JD started to hug me "Give me my keys, I know you took them!" I screamed "It is not safe for you to drive right now."  
"Have it your way," I shoved my hand in his pocket and found them "What the hell did he do!" I heard JD yell, and I started going three times over the legal limit, I turned curves not touching the brake. I turned music up all the way, I had not had my CD player on in so long, i used my phone but it was in the studio. The CD was mixed. I screamed turning curves, running the one stop light. no cops so I kept going. I was crying and my makeup was running all over, my vision was clouded. "Fuck you Emma!" I screamed, as much as I already loved my Leah. I couln't stop Emma, she was in my heart forever, the truth was I did love her, no matter what I said. I turned a curve and screamed again. I realized I had went a high altatude some Ice was on the road, how in the hell? Hiw far had I gone? I didn't recognize anything. I hit the black ice. I lost control, I spun the wheel, hitting the brake, the gas, I spun in a circle. And I hit something hard, I remembered being turned upside down, and then upright, I could hear glass popping on the road, I coul hear my scream. I could hear crunching, blood was clouding my already clouded vision. I felt my car rolling. I could feel the pains, in my leg, my arm, my face. Thats when it happened, I saw myself as achild, I remembered dancing for the first time, my first recitail, i remembered mom and Phil. I remembered JD, I remembered Heather, Ayden, Emma and I's adventures. I remembered Leah, I remembered everything good that had ever happened to me, was this it was I dying, my life was flshing before my eyes. Something hard hit my head and then everything was black, I felt like I was floating. Thats when I knew I was dying, I the pain I hed felt what felt like a life time ago was gone, I felt peace.

Leah,  
"Is this Leah?" Someone called my phone it was Bella's number, I was at Sam's "Yea,"  
"This is JD her trainor,"  
"What can I do for you."  
"I was wondering if she is with you. She was upset and took off, in her car. Leaving her phone about five hours ago."  
"No, She left this morning with a note saying she had practice." All the pack could hear so they looked over.  
"Do you know where she would have went? I have called her father, she is not there either."  
"No," I stood up.  
"If you know anything call me." and he was gone.  
"What if something was wrong." I felt pain shoot through my chest She was my other half, my perfect match.  
"Calm down, we will follow her sent, just catch it from where she stared, I will go with you, to her studio. Paul, Jarred look around here. Embry listen for my howl." They nodded at Sam, we phased, I caught her sent imdeatly, it was down the road, we started running.  
'Is this how it feels with Emily?' I thought 'Exactly,'  
'Sam, something feels wrong I feel it.' 'We will find her.' We ran I thought of all my time with Bella, when she ran into me, and my life changed. The dinner, the beach, the first time she kissed me, the pictures she had on her phone. Her rubbing her perfect nails over me, The wonderful night we speant togther.  
'I'm glad your happy Leah.' Sam of course heard it all. I smelled blood her blood, we had been running for 'Two hours.' he answered, The blood smell was very proment. I saw the glass on the road peices of her car, then I saw it, her car looked like it had flipped a milliion times., glass busted, nothing else mattered when I saw her, blood covering the sid of her face I saw.  
'Phase and Check her don't move her, I will get Paul and Jarred to call,'  
'Doctor Cullen.'  
'Are you...'  
'Sam do it.' and I phased, dressing quickly, I saw her, we were facing the windsheild that was mostly busted her face black and red, blood and what looked like make up running. her eyes closed, then I heard it her heart beat, she was alive. Sam was phased.  
"Paul voulentered to go to the Cullens house. He ran said Doctor said he would help,"  
"Like he helped Emily,"  
"Yes,"  
"What do I do?"  
"Wait he said he would follow our seant." Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, she had tiny cuts on her face, her arms, her lgs were bare. a huge gash glass sticking out. One of her arms were folded nside of the wheel, it looked broken. Her shoulder had a huge gash, i thought I could see white her bone. I smeeled him before I saw him,  
"Leah," Sam called and I moved back "My son Is on his way with an ambulance." He pulled the door off carefully. He tore her seatbelt off, "There is not much for me to do until I get a gurney," An abulance pulled up and another one got out sith two human perimedicas. They brought a gurney. They lifted her carfully, Putting a neck brace. They start throwing around medical terms. "Follow us." The other vampire, loads her in the ambulance, we run after them when they get to the hospitial, the pack, Emily, Kim, Mom, Dad, Seth, Jacob, Billy, Old Quil, Her tranior, one guy who was in her pcitures she said his name was Sanchez and another who was running his fingers through his hair like he was guilty. "Her Glasow Coma is an eight letg bag her now!" A doctor screames. they sove some tube down her thoat and star pumping some bag, They flash a light in her eye. "Nonresponsive,"  
"Surgury, collapsed lung and we need to find out where that bleeding is coming from. If she wants to live she bettere start fighting." They wheel her away where I cant hear anymore. The words echo. If she wants to live she better start fighting. Charlie Swan gets there, they have tried her mom and stepdad who are out of country. Everyone tells me its okay. The one boy won't talk to anyone, he just sits there any cries. After what feels like a life time, people telling me to sit down, hugging me. I still pace. Then a doctor comes in. "Swan," We all stand up. "Sugery was sucress full, we had to drain a collapsed lung, and remove her splean, we had to releave pressure from her brain. She is on a ventalator to help her beathing, the first 48 hours with comatose patients. She has multipul abrassions to her leg,"  
"Can we see her," Emily asks for me, holding me up and I realize I'm crying. She noddes and leads us, Emily, Mom, Billy, and I head back. I see Charlie walk out the door. When I see her, She is dovered in cords, one in her moth, her finger, her arm, ones comming from below the cover. Her amrs placed on each side of her, stitches. I see staples across her hair line. A nurse is whispering in her ear rubbing her temple.  
"Here is the secret baby. You run this show. If you live if you die, its all up to you. We can only carry you so far. I told them I didn't want to leave you. I'm staying right here." She touches her hair she has a comb and a wash cloth in her hand. She walks past us. Mom, and Billy go in, I stand there while Emily holds me up. I cry, Leah Clearwater never crys but I do now, I can't make it without Bella, she has my heart. I realize they are waiting for me. I walk and sit in a chair beside her bed, i reach to hold her hand, watching her cords.  
"I'm Angie, her nurse. Don't you think for one second she does not know your here, she knows it. Don't you baby, she strokes her hair as she writes down what the notes say. She talk about some medical terms mom answers and nodded I Just look at Bella. "Let us know if you need us." Emily walks out of the room, followed by mom who wheels Billy. Her trainor come in, and kisses her head.  
"You know I always told you your driving would wreck you oneday, I guess I was right. You know B, Caleb is real sorry. I don't know what you two said but he is in the waiting room crying, Ava, Aaron and David, are real worried, and Ava says that you have to be okay because no one eles has magic kisses." he whispers before kissing her forehead, carefully. "Heather is flying in, she should be here in a few hours. She was flying in the moment she heard you took off yourself, she is a bit pissed. You promissed her she says whatever that means." He touches her foot and gives me a smile, and then turns back to me. I think Ayden is to."This is hers. When I was in her place, I was in coma, she sat by my bed, all day for a week. When my husband slept and went home she never left me. She played music and to this day I remember her talking to me and her playing music." He hands me her phone, and walks back out. "I feel a bit stupid talking to you like this. Your supposed to be able to tell me I don't know how to flirt and call my bullshit."  
"Guess what Bella!" Paul walked in the room followed by the rest of the pack. "You had Leah cry I think that is the first time ever! By the way, Leah was thinking about last night, wow!" He laughed. "Nice," Kim hit his head.  
"Trying to difuse the tention." He smirked. They all stand there telling her, they hope she gets better, "Where the hell is she!" A short girl with Black streaks from makeup all over her face. "What the hell have I told you about driving like that!" She walks up dropping her bag. She is just what Bella discribed, blonde hair that looks like it has been braided, with a headband tied to the side with feathers, she is wearing tiedys shirt and bell bottom jeans mom had an old pair. She looked like bella discribed hippie. "Now look what you did!" she screached rubbing under her eyes. "You are making me meet all these people like this! And god your dad is a cop! Ayden is in the rental car, trying to get sober! I got him on an airplane through three airports while while he was high as a kite! Not to mention i have about three gryams in my bag!" She whispered not knowing we could hear. "Hope you have not snorted any goddamn thing! Unless you plan on rehab again." She had never mentioned rehab to me. She was in rsehab?  
"I'm Heather, her best friend, roomate, Voice of reason, you name it." She shook my hand. "Let me guess, Leah Clearwater, her new eyecandy, as JD described." She looked me over. "Yea," "And you are?" She turned to the pack. She shook all their hands. They left giving me a symathic look. "Look at this mess! Do they not know how to clean these!" She messed with her fingernails. "Good thing I brought my things. Caleb is a mess any idea why?" she acted like Bella was talking. "Thats what I can't keeo his fat mouth chut can he?" "Now, I have taken all the practical steps, I have called the auto insurance. Talked to our doctor, gave them your medical info, by the way your father should be more informes he didn't know your socal secritiy number. Well what friend knows that, but I know, yours, Aydens, Emm... Um" She looked at me.  
"Sup B!" The boy who I knew as Ayden smelled of weed. "You know its rude to ignore people."  
"She says fuck off," Heather is working on her nails.  
"Well B as you know I just finished that."  
"She says, I didn't know you had it in you."  
"Oh B, I have alot in me."  
"Like shit. She says."  
"I love that smart mouth speaking of your mouth who is this?"  
"Her new lover, Leah Clearwater."  
"Nice to meet you Leah Clearwater, I must say B you know how to pick em'. I mean, Emma, Kendall, Allie, Kenady. What was the other kids name?"  
"No it was Emma, Allie, Kenady, Kendall, Lilly. Daphney, Tiffany then Leah. Leah is the star crossed lover as she said yesterday. She is in love, real love." "Well doll, good luck true love is a bitch." "She says, that you need to watch your mouth, that your dirty langue is a turn on to some people." "You think it hurt? The wreck?"  
"Yes! You dumbass god I swear. No wonder you are a college drop out."  
"Hey I was almost a doctor."  
"You made it two years out of eight! An you were going to be an OB\GYN."  
"I made it long enough to know how many shots you can have and still drive. I also know how long it takes each drug to exsit your body."  
"Whatever, anyway. So Leah Clearwater," "Yea, I can see it don't you. She looks like a Bella, I can see them, together." "Your are digusting."  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." A nurse came in. "Excuse me can I get the results of her Tox screaining. I'm her old parol officer," Her flipped something that looked like a badge.  
"Sure,"  
"Did you give her socub lisences?" "Sure did, got me the papers didn't it?"  
"That is how you got my grades!" The nurse handed him a paper. He read over it.  
"Clean perfectly, not an ounce of alchol in her system. No weed, Coke, Heroin, Meth, she is clean. Wow, who knew she had it in her." He laughed, then folded it and put it in his pocket. Emily pried us from their. In the waiting room was still the same people. Mom, dad, seth jacob, pack, impints her tranior and the vuilty guy. We all went to the cafiteria "Bella, lived with you?" Mom sat beside me holding my hand.  
"Yea, We had an old dance studio, upstairs were rooms and down stairs was a dance." Ayden closed his eyes, he looked tired.  
"To think Italy." Heather whispered "What?"  
"She found out, the day of the wreck, she was preforming her routines. We acutually, were cutting her a DVD of home videos we made together. For a suprise her 37th half birthday." Ayden frowned "Home viedos i didn't think anyone did those anymore." Emily laughed "We have an old camera, like 80's it is huge and we took videos with it, we had a friend who got it onto DVD we were putting them in order with pictures." She frowned "I want to see the veido."  
"You know, I watched this movie, and they say when your in a coma, you are really there. You can see it she would like that." Seth winked at me. "Ayden, my bag please." The bag was huge, tiedye. She dug through it. And found five DVD's in a cas "I can get a DVD player, for her room." Emily took off. "Lets all go we want to watch this." Mom held my hand again, I sat by her bed. "Honey you look like you are dying you know that?" The same nurse was talking her vitails.  
"Yea," "Here baby. You know, People in a coma are ten times more likely to wake with friends. That is not mediacal juist staticts." She moved Bella over to one side, the hospitail bed was large, for a hospail bed anyway. I slid beside, her, watching all the cords, "We have to keep her moving." She pressed a button and we were sitting. Another nurse pushed in a huge old TV and DVD player The Ayden guy shoved a DVD labled one. Charlie had stepped in s there we all were in her room, me beside her in the bed, mom's arm was on my lap holding her hand. On her other side Heather was holding her hand. "The Auto..." Aydens voice ranf "Biography idot." Heather corrected "The auto biography of Isabella Marie Swan." His voice came through the atient TV. the first was a viceo of an Ultra sound. Inside of Renee Swan at the time." his voice narrirated on the screan, a picture of Young Charlie no mustace, shirtless with acutal like abs, holding Renne who was hugely prengnant. "Oh Charlie," Emily laughed, Another old video, 'This is rated X!" Hos voice screamed it was Renee, in a hospitail bed sqeezing Charlie's hand "I'm going to fucking kill you Charles!" Renee screamed.  
"Its alright." He touched her shoulder she shook it off glaring. "Charlie not the right thing to do!" Billy still walking at this point stood behind the camera. "I brought you a gift!" Sarah Black cmae into view, with a cup. She fed it to Renee. A doctor came in. "Mrs. Swan It is time."  
"We interupt this to save your poor minds," The scream went black but cursing and screaming, grunting. People telling her to push still came through. "Its a girl. Then there was a bella, a purple looking baby. A fat baby.  
"We are never ever having sex again!" Renee glared.  
"Ten pounds seven ounces." A nurse laughed. "Here you go." She handed a pink blanket to Renee. "Hello beautfiul. You look so like your daddy. So handsome."  
"Wow Bioploro?" Billy's voice laughed.  
"You wan't to hold our daughter." Renee looked at Charlie "What if i break her?" He worried. But Renee put her in his arms. Tears formed "Oh Charlie." Renee laughed "I think a bug got in my eye," He didn't take his eys off Bella. "Right," "Hello Isabella, I'm your daddy."  
"Isabella huh?" Renee raised her eyebrows. "Good, it goes with marie don't you think? Isabella Marie Swan." Then another video. "Say it again. DADA." Charlie coached a baby Bella who was in his lap.  
"'No!"  
"Her second word!" Renee squealed from behind the camera "Dada," Charlie continued "No!" She sqrunched her eye brows.  
"No," He said "Dada," She giggled and then proceded to eat her toes.  
"Dada,"  
"No!" she made a mad face "No." He said "Dada," She giggled. "Mama," Renee said behind the camera "Dada!" "Mama!"  
"Dada!"  
"Say mama."  
"No Dada." Renee argued with her baby. Then a new video. a bit older Bella.  
"Come on walk to daddy." Charlie sat on the floor. Bella stood holding onto a coffee table. "You have done it already a month ago."  
"No!" "Please Isabella."  
"No!" "Try this baby," Classical music filled the room, as renee spoke. Bella almost danced to him.  
"Bella age four." Aydens voice came through again, Naked bella ran, in the yard "Isabella clothes!" Renee ran after her "Clode ginst my rewgin!" She screamed "You don't have a religon!" Renee yelled "Fisn! Baball! Beer! No clode! Rewgin." She giggled, running to the camera it faced down to show her hugging Charlie's legs "What have you taught our daughter?!" Renee screamed "Nae, calm down. I wear clothes don't I baby you have to." "No, yew not wid mommy in da, bed!" The whole room cracked up, Charlie looked away from our stares.  
"Baby, we are married it is differnt!"  
"I wanted to be marwid!" She screaned. "Den I be nated!" She screamed "Is our four year old talking about sex!" Renee laughed "Its not funny Nae, what if she gets pregnant! Or becomes a prostute! Or a stripper!" Charlie screamed behind the cmaera "She is four, not eighteen."  
"Bella age six." The voice came though again. I knew Renee and Bella were in Phenoix "What is wrong it is kindergarden be happy!"  
"But, My teacher said, that I should not thing girls are pretty!" "Baby, i think you are pretty, I think alot of people are pretty." her mom whispered "Bella age eight,"  
"Jacob you can't do that!"  
"Why not!"  
"Because I don't like boys, I think girls are very pretty. I don't marry a boy! I want to marry a girl!" "Bella you cant do that! Then you cant have a baby!" Racheal stated. she was like eleven "Why not! Mommy says that when people love eachother that they have a baby."  
"Well see Bella and Jacob we have things to explain." Rebecca's voice came behind the camera.  
"What!" Jacob gaspeed "Its called sex," Racheal looked around "Whats that?"  
"Well see boys have a penis and girls have a vaginia, so sex is when a boy puts his penis in a girl vagina." Racheal explained and Bella's face fell.  
"What does that have to do with being pregnant?"  
"Well, boys have sperm and girls have eggs. So when you have sex a boy puts sperm in you and you get pregnant. And girls have periods."  
"They are dots we did does in school." Jacob smiled "No, girls bleed out of their vagina!" Rebecca laughed behind the camera.  
"Oh no! Oh no! I don't want to be a girl anymore! Where can I get a penis?"  
"Go tell your daddy and tell him you want to but a strap on so you can have a penis." Racheal laughed Bella ran.  
"That was bella's sex talk." Ayden's voice laughed. "Daddy says, I can't have one of those. He says you are lying that boys and girls are the same, only we have olng hair and get boobs!" "Oh yea?"  
"Yea!"  
"Jacob pull your pants down!" Racheal yells and he does. "Jacob you! You! You have a penis!" Bella yelled "Get it off!"  
"I will get the sisors come on will tell your mom to cut off," "Thank you Racheal, for your tape." His voice came again. "Bella age ten." "Who are you?" The girl had short hair shaved on one side. I knew her as Emma "I'm Emma and you are?"  
"None of your buisness!"  
"Your stupid!" "You know what I think! I think your pretty and I want to kiss you."  
"To bad! So sad!" She yelled, but Emma kisses her, It makes me mad. "Your a bad kisser."  
"Oh my baby kissed a girl!" Renee's voice called.  
"Bella age fourteen," Heather and Bella stood at a locker "You did it didnt you!"  
"I dont know what your talking about!"  
"You did it! I know you did, I see!" "What we did was between us."  
"Wait what! I was talking about you wearing a bra!"  
"Not my fault I'm a size B dont you know. My mom says I'm not going to be flat chested."  
"Go away with your camera now!" They yelled at it "I am capturing the moments." More of Bella and them , Bella's driving which made us all realiz, bella drink, bella high.  
"Rehab Bella comes!" Bella was in a hospitail bed throwing up "Get the fucking camera out of here! It has been three days okay my withdraws make me want to throw up everywhere." "We are here to drive you to rehab." They got in a car. a medical building was what showed up.  
"Have fun doll! Ninty day! Get clean! Be strong!" They yelled "Ten says she gets kicked out," The the camera went off. 'Turn to Disck 2'  
"Bella what are you doing?" it was a younger Bella in what looked like a closet in a pink tutu and a ballerina bun "I suck."  
"You do not suck." Renee's voice laughed "I'm gunna screw up!" She sobbed, "Just do it when you practice close your eyes and it will all go away." Next she was dancing. Most of the kids were off, and doing different things, Bella was in the middle gracefully dancing. More of Bella through the years. Then Emma and Bella. A song came on, Same love. The dance was on a stage, Bella was half dressed, in nothing more than a flimsy dress, Emma in a pair of leggings. There were a few spots that were a bit bad, not bad provocitive sexual. Bella was a terific dancer. she danced like magic, Always in the air some how.  
"Hey million dollar baby!" A girl yelled, Bella kissed her. "France." Aydens voice announced "England," "New york" "California." Each time was another girl. I was supprised what came up. It was Bella and I ate the beach, the night of the bonfire. She was on my back in the water. Then another, we were facing eachother, laughing. We looked in love. A screen shot. 'Big stuff Heather! I think I'm in love. I just met the girl, she ran into me at the beach. Wow, like I can't even explain. She is geprous, native. Her skin is perfect russet, her hair short, it just looks so soft and silky. She is tall, I have a thing for tall. The way she wouched me, just my arm. Her eyes they are amost black and I got lost in them. I can't begin to discribe her! Her legs are a mile long. She has muscles. I have never ever felt that way andI just looked at the girl.' I sat by Bella for two weeks, Her friends went home with a promise from me to call them. I never left her. I had my head lightly on her stomach, careful, because all the stitches. I feel her breathing change. She takes a deep labored breath not the slow steady ones. I pull back to look at her eyes closing tightly. I press the nurse button. She sees what I'm seeing and leaves the room, I guess to get a doctor. "Hey baby." She opened her eyes to look at me like she hadnt heard what I said. 


End file.
